Bound
by The Punch Lord
Summary: An offer came to them with a promise of a safer future, it had to be accepted
1. for the sake of peace

**this was originally going to be apart of Fabula, but its become more of a short, small drabble story, maybe up to 5 chapters is what i'm forseeing so far, maybe, so i'm letting it be its own thing.  
**

* * *

The Farrons are a very infamous family. Hailing in the war-like country Niflheim, and one of King Idola Eldercapt's favored, they were described to deadly, dangerous, and deceitfully beautiful. Staring at the Head of the small family that sat as a surprise guest in Lucis that no one expected; Noctis can see where all declarations came from.

Odin Farron, a warrior in his forties that has yet to lose his skill in battle, was proving to be quite an intimidating presence to sit across.

He was as beautiful as nobles whispered. His skin was pale and clear, gleaming like a soft beach on a gentle morning; his hair was white, whiter than snow and had thick curling mass of strands that swept over his shoulders like a proud lion's mane; his body was one men longed to have at his age, towering roughly six feet over most when standing, his body was lean, powerful, and muscular, and Noctis already knew from looking, that this man was fast, faster than his size gives him credit for; and all that tried to hide it was the simple black suit all nobles wore when they had a purpose. With a white shirt underneath, gold buttons on the black suit's cuffs, and a bold green tie resting against the white dress shirt; his long, wild hair was the only thing that ruined his almost tamed appearance.

It wasn't so much his body or appearance that intimidated and fascinated Noctis.

It was the Lord's eyes.

They were an unnatural green color. Pale in any sort of light, Lord Odin's eyes seemed to glow. They flared brightly in the shadows and dimmed in the light, settling with a cold, calculating, and piercing gaze that could see through any person just by simply looking at them. The few times that Odin turned his eyes to him, Noctis swears his blood turns cold, his instinct screaming danger.

It was only the reassurance that Odin came here on his own will, alone, that calmed Noctis enough to sit still in the room with him and his father. Nobles that come alone to see the king usually have business and a purpose in mind. There is the chance to assassinate in these meetings, but Odin truly did come alone; his double blade spear sword, the infamous Zantetsuken, was gone from his side. While the missing blade didn't lesser the danger of this man; it offered a small comfort and silent message that Farron was not here for ill will.

Glancing at his father, Noctis could barely read what the king thought as he sat as silently as Odin, observing him as the Lord stared back, both waiting for the silence to be broken. It was only by the flicker of his eyes that the prince could see that his father was bothered and concerned at the sight of one of the most dangerous war lords in Niflheim. Despite that, the rest of his body was relaxed and calm, hiding any concern well away from curious eyes.

Noctis was sure though, just by looking into his eyes, Odin could see that the king was tense.

Breathing in, the Lord consents and speaks. "I thank you King Regis for seeing me, I know I wasn't a pleasant sight to find at your door," Odin muses, turning his gaze momentarily to Noctis before settling back on the king. For that instant, Noctis felt the tense flare of magic before it settled just as quickly.

"It was very surprising," Regis agrees. "It's not every day that a Niflheim war lord comes to my door."

"I'm not here to be a friend to Lucis," Odin declares bluntly and both royals brace themselves, the only sign was the anxious twitch of their fingers. "Niflheim is still my home and my kingdom; I'm not going to turn away from it."

"But…" Regis presses.

"That loyalty does not include its king."

Both were surprised. As King Regis hid it all but a raising brow, Noctis found that he could only sit and blink dumbly at the Lord across from him, having a hard time believing what the most loyal subject and closest friend of Niflheim's king just said.

"You're turning against your king?" Regis questions.

Odin closes his eyes, taking a moment to contemplate and chose his words, all the while his breathing was steady and calm. Seeing Farron like this and listening to his breathe, Noctis felt like he was sitting before a sleeping behemoth, just waiting to wake. When Odin finally spoke, Noctis back to reality.

"A long time ago, as you should know, each kingdom had words to live by, and some still live by them while others were forgotten. Niflheim is one of the few that remember the words that all nobles, lord or king, were to live by our words: family, duty, honor.

"Family always comes first for it is the most important. Family is what continues our name and memory. It's what holds us all together in hard times. Duty is our service to the kingdom and its people, the promise to always defend them. And our honor, our right to judge and act, for there is no true honor except each man's own." His cold eyes opened, locking onto the both of them.

"My king, Idola Eldercapt, has turned from those words. He destroyed his own family, broke his duty to the people, and shamed himself more than any man could hope," Odin states.

Frowning in his seat, Noctis could make sense of how the king ruined his vows and upset the lord.

He truly did ruin his family.

Idola never approved of his daughter marrying a lord from Accordo, and openly despised his grandson. So blatant was his hate that there was a whisper that Idola arranged for the crash that took his daughter and son-in-law's life. The grandson lives, Idola's only heir, under the care and protection of the Farrons themselves, which he heard was going well as the boy easily fit into the dangerous and frightening family, remarkably.

Idola's duty to his people, his vow to them, was arguably broken with the draft for soldiers and taking most of the farmers' food, leaving the kingdom half starving for the very honor that he shamed; starting an unnecessary and unexpected war out of the blue against Lucis.

"You're here to stop this war from going any farther," Noctis speaks up, perking in his seat. Odin eyes him before slowly nodding. "Yes. The war has not started yet, and it does not need too. I will stop it here before it goes farther."

"Would you be willing to kill Idola?" Regis asks.

"Only if it comes to it. Killing the king is a simple and bothersome task. Half the nobles waiting for that chair will wipe themselves out trying to get that seat. It'll be more trouble than I would like to see."

"You have no interest in the throne yourself?"

"I am satisfied with where I am in life. I don't need more wealth or responsibility."

"Then what will you propose that will stop Idola?"

"An alliance that he can't ignore."

It became quiet in the council room. Uneasy and unsure, Noctis glances at his father, not entirely getting what the war lord was getting at. His father did, more than the prince could even hope to understand. But even his eyes were sharp and cold, not giving the prince the hint of what was going through his mind as he peers at Odin.

"Noctis, I thank you for joining me in this meeting, but now I ask that you leave," Regis says, leaning forward in his seat and crossing his hands together as he stares steadily at the lord. Odin isn't intimidating or concerned, staring back at Regis calmly. His first instinct was to argue, but as the two nobles stared tirelessly at each other, waiting for the prince to leave, Noctis reluctantly does as bid, quiet as he rises from his chair and leaves the room, glancing back just one last time at the intriguing and terrifying man, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Claire Farron is Odin's oldest child and most promising heir, and was whispered to be one of Niflheims greatest upcoming generals they would ever have. King Idola had been so excited to have another Farron in his rank, in service, answering and killing to his every whim. Almost anyone that believed such things could all agree that Claire Farron would have been frightening to see in Niflheim's military.

Only that plan was now ruined.

Claire Farron wasn't going to be Niflheim's general or Odin's heir.

Claire Farron was to be his wife.

Faster than Noctis was prepared for, he found himself dressed in an uncomfortable black suit, standing on a platform that loomed over all guests, the sun hot and glaring above him, making him even more uncomfortable as the nobles from all over peers up at him, commoners far in the back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the event.

Despite his unease and discomfort, he was poised for this event like a true royal. His posture was strict and towering as a true, future king should be. He's still as he waits for his bride, he was not to look at her till she was at his side and the necklace he was to give her was clasped around her neck.

Only then would he catch a glimpse of his queen.

The crowd was hushed, alerting Noctis that she and Odin came out and were walking straight towards him, meaning the wedding was only half over. The priest in front of him smiles kindly, as he watches the future queen come up alongside her father, the priest turns his shining eyes to Noctis, almost promising that their future together would be a grand one.

He silently scoffs at that.

From what he heard about Claire Farron, she really and truly was her father's daughter. Cold and silent, Claire didn't necessarily keep to the shadows, but she wouldn't stand to tolerate to be around anyone. There were so many stories that her hurt suitors would spread; that she was a savage and a brute, more of a man than a woman, and the most common, she was a cold hearted bitch that would never be satisfied with anyone. She was an untouchable and impossible. His friend Prompto, believing those rumors more than him, had even sadly patted his bat pityingly, wishing him luck.

Everyone seemed so sure that he was marrying his death, and that Farron would slit his throat in the end.

Cor Leonis backs it up more that this is an even better chance for Niflheim to cut down Lucis' future; that Farron surely would kill him for her king and that this whole wedding and alliance was a simple ploy.

Whether it was or not; they were going through with it.

Regis and Odin made it clear that this matter had to happen. It was a chance to buffer Idola and rash blood thirst. That was the true good cause for this wedding. Once married, Niflheim and Lucis wouldn't fall to war. If Idola moved against Lucis, he would be going against the Farrons themselves.

Would the king truly be so bold to challenge against his most trusted and powerful general?

Noctis starts when he hears the heavy footfalls of Odin coming behind him, deafening Claire's own. Suddenly nervous and unsteady as they drew near; Noctis peeks out at the corner of his eye to see his bride and future. He was surprised to see that she was dressed in a deep maroon violet dress that hugged her figure gracefully and alluringly; hugging just enough to show, but leaving the rest up to his imagination. And the layers and the roses sewed in the fabric of the dress's skirt, making it dance with her movements that were almost hypnotizing. What broke it was the lighter purple hue or the veil over her head, successfully hiding her features from him, adding an intimidating and anxious mystery over all.

He did not doubt the truth that Claire was beautiful.

But with that veil being between him and her, their last wall for their future, Noctis almost didn't want to lift it. Once it was lifted, Claire's face would be shown to him, and their fates would be bound together.

When he caught the gaze of Odin, he quickly turned his gaze back ahead, trying hard not to visibly tense as Claire and Odin finally reached the top of the pedestal. Whispering words that the prince could barely catch, he watched as Odin leant down and planted an almost apologetic kiss on her forehead through the veil, squeezing her hands tight like it was Odin himself that needed the reassurance. Leaning away and slowly letting go, he casts Noctis one dark warning look before leaving them both alone before the priest.

"My Lords, my ladies; we're gathered here on this beautiful day to see the joining of two houses, and two lives; with both offering us a better future to look forward too," the priest tells all, his voice loud and heard over the whole crowd, their eyes locked on the couple and the priest that would wed them. The people hung to word the man spoke; Noctis couldn't focus on him though. Words flew over his ears, deafen by the pound of his heart. He was very, very aware of her presence standing so close to his, just a few inches away from him. A simple lean and their shoulders would touch.

Peering at her, seeing that she was roughly around his height, standing nearly head to head with him though the veil hid any chances of knowing for sure. Narrowing his eyes, Noctis tries to disfigure her features under the fabric. He could make out her found nose, and the curving outline of her face staring up at the priest, making Noctis wonder if she herself was listening intently to what the priest was saying or if she was lost in her own thoughts.

How did the dreaded Claire Farron feel about this marriage?

"You may now unveil the bride," the priest declares.

Was it something she could tolerate? Accept?

She would be a queen, a trade, a security, and in some small sense, a hostage.

Something to hold over Niflheim, something to secure that they would listen. One of the most powerful family's daughter as his wife and under his protection and care, Niflheim wouldn't dare insult or threaten two powerful families joined together.

And hopefully, Idola wouldn't be fool enough either. Odin seems sure that he wouldn't, and his father was convinced.

That was all that was needed, wasn't it?

They turned to each other, staring at each other through the veil that stood as the last wall between them, a paper thin wall that would crumble with just a touch. Absently, Noctis notices a leather charcoal band that gleamed gold in the light. Usually such an item would be removed at weddings; the Farrons must have scared the maids away if Claire had wanted to wear it enough.

Suddenly the necklace in his pocket was heavy, nervous that it wouldn't meet her expectations or if it wouldn't be considered suitable for her. He had bought when he was sent to find a suitable jewelry for the Farrons, something to show their beauty and ferocity. Breathing in deep, Noctis forced his hands to moved up to her head, watching her body to see how she'd react.

Would she pull away?

Would she flinch?

The fabric was soft under his fingers, soft and delicate. Slowly, he pulled it up, revealing Claire Farron to him.

She was beautiful. Like Odin, her face was pale and clear of any marking on the skin, only her face was rounder, and heart shaped. Her hair was pale like Odin, but was a light, powdered pink and looked silky and were styled up to make putting the necklace around her neck much easier. Everything just seemed so... soft in comparison to her father. The only thing that screamed Odin's inheritance were her eyes. While a more blue color, they were pale and light in color, and seemed to glow just like Odin's own. And like the head of the family, her eyes were cold and neutral, staring past his own and reading his soul like a book laid open before her.

Soaking her in Noctis offers her a small smile as he let the veil rest and hover above her shoulders, held up by her hair. Reaching for the necklace, he held it up for her to see, enjoying the sight of surprise that crossed her expression. The necklace he offered her was a light blue stone, bound together by a metal black and silver lightning bolt. Out of all necklaces he looked at, nothing seemed to fit Farrons. Round stones, squared, triangular; designs were either too simple or too common.

Farrons would like something different, something that could share their beauty and power.

He saw the lightning bolt with the light blue stone.

It seemed perfect for a Farron.

And by the curious look of appreciation and intrigue, it was a good choice. Taking a step closer and watching the flutter of her long eye lashes, she leans towards him, bearing her neck open, accepting and trusting. The cold metal chain wrapped around her neck as he clasped the ends together, sealing his promise to protect and watch over her, that her life was his to care for.

Letting the chain fall against her soft skin, he lets his hands drop as Claire raises her head to look up to him. He jumps a little when her smaller hands lightly wrap around his, holding his left hand up and sliding a black ring with a gold rim onto his ring finger, a promise that she will always support and watch over him, to be his strength when his started to fail. Looking closer, he saw that green letters wrapped around outside the ring, and the interior had silver writing inside.

Smiling proudly at them, the priest happily shouts aloud, "You may kiss the bride!"

Claire bit her lip at this part, breaking her calm and neutral appearance and looking like this is the one moment in the world that she was not looking forward too. Queasy himself, Noctis took her face gently in his, feeling the soft skin and the firmness of her jaw under his fingers. Curving her head up, he stared into those pale blue eyes, watching them stare back up at him.

He closes his own as he leans down towards her, feeling her head move from his hands and up to meet him in a shy, reluctant kiss.

Her lips were soft against his. Soft, smooth, and very stiff and unsure against his own. With his eyes closed, breathing in the alluring scent of a passion flower that drifted off of her, feeling her lips on his and feeling her body close; Noctis was almost tempted moved his lips against her, relax her into it and enjoy it.

He leans away though, a blush on both their cheeks as they let their hands drop and latch together, turning to the priest as he declares to the whole world.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!"

* * *

**i always imagine that if odin was human, the FF character that looks like him the most is Warrior of Light from Dissida, so that's what his appearance is based off on, mindfully very loosely  
**

**there is no real reason why farron eyes are glowing, just felt like including it just to bring out the unnatural and intimidating appearance that the farrons have in this short.  
**

**"Family, Duty, Honor" are the words from House Tully in Game of Thrones, though my favorite words are "Winter is Coming" from the Starks, out of all words from all noble houses, i think the Tully's fit the Farrons the most. **

**a passion flower is a beautiful flower that pops up in my mom's garden occasionally and i find that they always smell good, so i decided to use a different scent for her besides vanilla and strawberries.**

**i can't make any promises that each chapter will be this long, but the goal is that each one is at least 3,000 words**


	2. smoothing the creases

**there has been a little confusion about whether there will be other stories with Bound when i said it was a drabble, i will confirm that Bound is a story of its own, its a drabble in the sense that it won't really go smoothly and that it'll be pieces of Noctis and Claire's engaged married life, the ups and the downs and how their relationship develops. **

**Fabula will be the only lightis story that will have multiple stories. **

**again, i apologize for the confusion  
**

**and i'm sorry for the long wait! i was almost done with one of my stories so i dove into that and wrapped it up :3 now i have 3 chapter fics to work on, and one long drabble series~ again, thank you all for being so patient, i know this update took forever. **

* * *

He did not see Claire till later that evening.

As soon as the deed was done, their future locked up and the key tossed away, they were now at the mercy of the nobles below. Shoved towards the celebration that made up the second part of weddings, Noctis found that Claire was ripped away from him and disappeared among the mass of heads. He has high suspicion that Claire was dragged off to join the other noble women as he found he was surrounded by men.

And these men around him, all of them congratulated his success in a young and beautiful wife, some offered their condolences, knowing much better than him who Claire was and what she was like, and the worst were the ones that offered him sex advice that could turn the queen to putty in his hands. Completely red faced to the advice and suggestions, much to the humor of the other nobles, Noctis managed to break away from the worse of the crowd, and by some manner of luck, most of the nobles decided to leave the future king alone, letting him soak in the realization of his marriage.

He didn't let himself start to think it, not here at least. For the moment in this rare solitude, he sighs and slumps, enjoying the relief of not hearing voices fill his ears and all the words echo in his head. Looking back at the group of nobles all flocking together, he sought the mass of black, brown, and blonde heads for the bold and different hue of a very pale pink.

He wanted to talk, get to know his wife.

The matter of what to say or what to talk about was lost to him though. He was sure something would come out, he was a politician, he always had something to say.

It's just a matter to know what he wants to talk about.

He sighed when he didn't see her amongst the crowd. She was either well hidden or she had moved on.

But where did she move?

Did she even know where her... their room was?

"I didn't think a day like this would come." Noctis started, turning to see his father approach him, his shoulders high, his suit clean and straight, and his hair clipped short and clean. His eyes were tired, apologetic, and proud. "With the threat of war looming over us," Regis continues, "and with how much malice Eldercapt held for our family just for having a crystal... I was afraid that one of us were going to be lost. And that I wouldn't see you king or married... now all that's left is meeting my grandchildren."

Noctis shifted uncomfortably at that, stuffing his hands into his pockets as a minor, unconscious distraction.

"You don't think you'll make it to meet them?" Noctis lightly teased, holding a sildent edge of seriousness beneath it. His father easily caught it and grimly nods. "Eldercapt didn't come to the wedding."

Noctis sucks in a sharp breathe, his body turning cold.

"No message?" he asks, just to be sure.

"None."

Noctis frowns as he slouched against a column, watching the guest mingle below. Its considered an fowl insult for a noble of any kind to not attend a big wedding, especially a royal wedding; and with one between two kingdoms like this, Idola might as well have been right here, spitting on their shoes and shouting to the world how disgusting they were. The only time the absence of a noble is forgiven in an affair like this is when a message is sent. An apology, a congratulation, or an excuse; they are all accepted. Scowled at, but accepted.

A message was a small effort to show that the missing noble cared enough to acknowledge the affair, and while undesired, there's no wish for any strife.

With no word or hide of King Eldercapt; this is as close to a silent war of declaration that they could get.

Despite this marriage, the threat of war still loomed. And with the Farrons originating from Niflheim, this is a matter that they would have to deal with personally, confronting the king long before the Caelum could even think about what to do. By law, if the Farrons dealt with Idola and were successful...

"Do you think he really meant it?" Noctis wondered.

"I do," Regis admits. "If Odin wanted the throne, or secure that his family was apart of royalty, his youngest would be engaged to Idola's grandson. They're close enough in age that it would be acceptable. He wouldn't have to marry his oldest to you. He simply securing a very big bump for Eldercapt."

"And he's just going to go over it," Noctis said.

"It looks like he'll try. We'll just have to wait till we hear from the Farrons on the matter."

"...You really don't think they will betray us?" Noctis asks, remembering Cor Leonis grumbles and suspicion on this wedding. His father simply smiles at his unease and chuckles. "You've been listening to Cor?"

"He's a hard man to ignore."

"Believe me, I've met with the Farrons enough to know them. While ruthless and scary, Farrons are honest and blunt. They can't stand any form of trickery. Odin would find this to be a pointless way to handle our murders if he wanted us dead. He would have challenged us himself. He just wants to stop a king."

"Now he might get a civil war," the prince murmured.

Regis nods, his eyes sharpening as he concludes. "We'll be ready when he calls." He turns to Nocits, promising him, "I am very proud of you son." Noctis simply nods as he turns away and retires for the night, leaving his father alone on the railing, staring out at all the guest.

* * *

He was both relieved and embarrassed to say that, yes, Claire found their room ok.

It was questionably unfortunate that he walked in on her while she was changing. Her dress was already tossed away on a near chair, and was replaced by light brown shorts. A black shirt that she was about to put on was frozen around her arms as Claire turns her head to him, eyeing him from over her bare, strapless shoulder. Frozen slihtly at the sight of tan peach skin and the strong curving back facing him, his eyes unintentionally went up and down it, catching sight a few pale, white scars that were bright against her skin, bringing out a sense of curiosity at their origins. When he caught her light blue eyes staring back at him, he stiffened at the realization that he was staring.

Flushing at her, he hurriedly turns away, nearly closing the door behind him, babbling a clumsy apology as the image of her bare shoulders and curving scarred back filled his mind.

"There's no need for that," Claire simply says as she pulls the shirt over her head. Hardly embarrassed at all. "We're married now, might as well get used to it."

"Still improper," he manages out, keeping his back to her just in case. "This is our first meeting after all... well, first time talking."

He feels her eye him for a moment, observing his stiff posture. Walking over to him, he jumps when he feels her hand lightly resting on his back, turning him around till they are facing one another. Letting her hands slide along his body, she stops when their hands are connected, holding them as she offers, "I'm Claire Farr... Claire Caelum, Lucis' and your future queen. Its a pleasure to meet you Prince Noctis."

His tongue felt heavy as his mind went blank at the blunt introduction. Working his mouth as he tried to find the words stuck in his throat, he managed, "Its a pleasure to meet you my queen," he returned, the words sounding off to his ears.

She nodded to him, no smile on her face as she turned and picked up her gown, taking it off the bed where she tossed it. "You can just leave that on the chair," he said, "the servants will get to it."

She simply shakes her head as she goes over to his dresser, picking up a hanger and slinging it up on the back of the door. "My mother would like it well taken cared for."

"It will be," he promised her, looking up at the dress left hanging. Now flat as it stood by the door, it looked like a lovely painting hung up against the wall with its lovely shades of purple and red mixing well together, and the small bits of roses blooming across the hem. He could still hardly believe the sight of it, and the sight of it on her. Farrons, beautiful and frightening, they often say. The dress certainly brought out the beauty.

"Its very beautiful," he offered, silently adding to himself, _on you. _He didn't have the courage or guts to offer such a compliment yet.

Not till they were more comfortable with each other.

Clearing his throat, Noctis turned away, catching sight of their supposed shared bed. Oh. That's right... "You can have the bed," Noctis nods, instantly making his way to the couch. He felt her eyes follow him as he crept towards it, unbuttoning his shirt to exchange it for something more comfortable. As he started to pull it off, he froze awkwardly when he realized he hadn't taken his tie off yet... Blushing slightly, he just pulled the rest of the shirt off and leaving it neat on a near chair before his hands hurriedly unwound the tie.

Looking back to see if she saw, he almost sighed in relief to see that she wasn't watching him. She was standing by his balcony, staring out that the silver city his family governed, her expression blank and calm as her pale blue eyes that glowed just like Odin's, flickered over each building and civilian. Half way out of his pants, Noctis forgot about them as he stared.

With the sun setting down, leaving a deep dark, red sky to wash over everything, making his usual silver city pink, the red brought out the intimidation of the Farron before him. Where the beauty had softened much of it around him, this was an almost bitter reminder of their prowess. Despite her lean figure, pink hair, and soft face; the ferocity that the family took pride in shown in the fading, red light.

Much like Lucis, her peach tan skin turned a slight pink under the light, and her pale pink hair bled a vicious crimson. Her eyes rebelled against the light, flaring blue against it, making glow much like her father. When those ethereal ice blue eyes flickered over to him, meeting his gawking simpler ocean blue; he snapped to attention, remembering that he was shirtless and only half way out of his pants. In one big swoop, he flung them of and pulled on the first shirt and pants he could grab. Finally safely dressed around his future queen, he kept his back to her, red faced as he subconsciously tugged at his clothes, getting rid of invisible wrinkles.

So unbecoming of the future king...

A small sound caught him off though.

A blocked, shy giggle.

Skeptical and even more embarrassed, Noctis peeked at her from over his shoulder, his frantic pounding heart beating for a different reason. She was facing away from him, her smile hidden beneath her hand, though the flare of her eyes and the curving, amused squint of her eyelids showed past that blocking hand.

It was instinct that chuckled in his ear: she was shy with her laugh.

The word cute flashed in his mind before he shoved it a way, offering her his shy apology.

"Its fine," she brushed off, her hand dropping away and letting the smile show as she turned away from him. It made him wonder if she was aware that she was still smiling. "We'll get used to it soon enough." A silent, _I hope so_, echoed with it in both their minds.

Now both standing awkwardly in the room, with Claire staring out at his city and Noctis peering at her; his mind flew as he tried to think of all the things that they could talk about, that could break this thick silence.

Your beautiful? No, he'd end tripping over his own tongue. And he was sure that's something she heard enough.

You'll like Lucis? Perhaps. That was far more appealing, though he honestly couldn't be too sure since he never been to Niflheim due to the tensions between them. His father often lectured that it was just too dangerous. He could manage to hear was that it was a large kingdom along a beach to a wide ocean... he almost sighed aloud in defeat at that thought. What could a silver city surrounded by a forest and lake that was small in comparison to the ocean have to offer in comparison?

Chocobos?

But there were chocobos everywhere and he heard rumor that Claire rode a rare white chocobo fondly called Angel into battle occasionally, full title was Angel of Valhalla.

He wanted to pull his hair for his uselessness at starting conversations without any political gain. Of course his teachers and fathers only taught him out to speak like a snake instead of a normal human being. He's sure that if he wasn't raised to be such a politician then starting up a normal conversation would be much easier-

"I'm sorry Prince Noctis."

What?

Perking up, he saw her deep frown as she glared out to the sky, looking past Lucis and into the distance. It dawned on him that she was glaring out towards Niflheim, the kingdom that lay north east of them. "King Idola didn't show at all, much less contact us," she continued grimly, a slight growl in her voice. "Our efforts were just wasted away."

"I'm not too sure about that," his silver tongue flickered, the sure, lovely words coming out so easily. As much as he didn't want to talk like a politcian around his would be queen, the words spoken were ones that he found to be true. No hidden or unsaid lie to be found. He was actually very proud to have something so honest to come out of his silver lips. "I saw nobles from Niflheim, Accordo, Solheim, and others. I don't know if they all agreed with it, but its a show of acceptance. King Eldercapt can tantrum all he wants, but the world acknowledges this marriage as something good for the realm."

He turned to her, his eyes sharp and sure. "We may not have stopped the strife, but I doubt it'll last long enough to do any real damage. Your family is powerful, and with this marriage, they are even more so. Bound to royalty. I really do think we'll get far and do a lot for both our kingdoms." _We just got to work with each other, _he added silently.

She smiled at that, her glowing blue eyes a dim, calm glow that he found soothing to look at, all previous nerves washed away in the color of her eyes. That's something he never expected from a Farron. The ability to calm and soothe with just their eyes alone. He wondered if she was even aware the effect her eyes had. "You don't live up to your reputation," she mused aloud, making him start as he was snapped out of the spell.

"Pardon?" he babbled, his silver tongue cracked and replaced with clumsy lead.

"I heard that Caelums were cold and calculating. And very scary. You read people like books, your words are harsh and true; I've heard that your eyes change to red depending on your emotions," she went on.

He chuckled quietly, "That's just us being serious. I think you see who we're really are when we're not... uh," damnit all.

Saving him, she offered aloud, "Farrons aren't exactly what the worlds makes us out to be either." He looked up at her, surprised and thankful. "Its only me and my dad that fit those descriptions, my mom and sister are far from being like that."

Thinking it over, he can see the truth in her words. Out of the whole family, including their adopt son and sibling, Averia and Serah were very different from Claire, Odin, and Hope. From what he remembered from the wedding a few hours ago, with the few handful of glimpses he got, he could see what she meant. Serah, a younger version of Claire, with a bigger, brighter smile that was far from shy was pleasant and open with all. She charmed a whole crowd around her with her pleasantries and openness. Despite how friendly she was, Noctis could see the sharp calculating look in her similar pale blue eyes, guessing and gauging the intent of each noble around her.

Their mother even more so. Averia Farron was one of many that filled the air with laughter as she mingled and talked with noble, a wine glass held loosely in her hand as she stood beside her stoic husband, looking like a red mouse standing next to a frightening white tiger. Her blue eyes that were a lovely cobalt shade, were friendly and easing, as was her smile. Instantly she relaxed anyone that drew near, easily starting up any conversation that came to mind.

Thinking about it, he note where Claire got the soothing effect in her eyes from. Everyone else seemed to fall under the same natural spell that she cast with a simple look and a warm smile.

Made him wonder if it were those eyes that calmed the ivory beast beside her into marriage. People wondered if the commoner fooled the lord into matrimony just to get his money and the high life; but watching them a few hours ago, seeing peeks of their warm, happy eyes meeting each other and the rare smiles Odin only offered to his lady and children, Noctis knew that their love was genuine.

It made him hope for something similar with his own.

And when Averia saw him get swept away by noblemen, she laughed and waved at him, offering a wordless good luck that made him flush.

Smiling, he said, "I think everyone adored them."

Her lips turned up into a mirrored smile, her eyes relaxing as she silently agreed. His smile growing, he soaked in the comfortable silence between them, watching as the sun finally disappeared, taking the red light away and leaving a dark, moonless night behind. With it came a sweep of cold air to fill the atmosphere.

"You know," she spoke up after a while. "The last thing I ever expected was to get married."

He hummed, curious.

"I always promised Hope that once Idola stepped down or was forced too, I would be apart of his kingsguard."

Noctis started, looking up at her in surprise. From what he knew, a kingsguard was royal guards of Niflheim; but much, much stricter. The kingsguard focus was entirely the ruling reagent and their family. They would take no spouse, have no children, and refuse all inheritances. Their life and purpose was solely the king's life and safety. If it came to it, they would die without regret or thought. It was because of the kingsguard that the Eldercapt line was so hard to break.

Except when Princess Nora married a low noble from Accordo against her father's wishes and had Hope. The kingsgaurd were coincidentally far, far away from any protection they could have offered. Not that there was much to offer in a drastic car accident. Hope was lucky, though with his young remembering the details of the crash, it made him very distant with people. He was a face that Noctis could barely catch amongst the crowd, hiding away in the shadows, with only a flicker of short white hair and sharp green eyes peeking out of the darkness, only coming out when one of the Farrons themselves drew near.

If she was going to be apart of Hope's kingsguard, this truly did throw a loop into the future she and her younger brother had planned. The word sorry automatically came past his lips, which she shook off with a simple shake of her head. "Its not your fault. It's Idola's own," she assured, her lips dipping down into a small scowl. "My family will be leaving early tomorrow to head back to Nifleheim to deal with this insult."

"We'll have to rise early to see them off," he noted, catching her off guard. She eyed curiously, a look of appreciation in her gleaming eyes that sent proud warmth through his body. He nodded to the bed with a small bow. "All yours," he promised.

She tilted her head down at him before nodding her thanks and going over and slipping under the covers. Grabbing his own blanket and extra pillow out of a closet, he settled on one the couch, sighing in relief as the comfortable cushions dipped easily around his body, easing all bits of the day away. Opening his eyes to peek at the head pink settled naturally on one of his pillows, sprawled out like a rosy mane; his eyes fell closed as sleep took him, assured that she was comfortable in his bed.


	3. a two headed snake

**to nointernetjustload: yes, i can't help shameless GoT/ASoIaF reference, love the show, the setting, the culture. its so much fun seeing how i can squeeze those bits in with Bound, which is set in a similar setting to the series.**

**anyway, glad you're enjoying it so far! i'll try to keep updates going!**

* * *

It was the early morning when Claire woke by her internal clock. The sun barely even touching the edge of the world, she opened her sleepy eyes to stare at the wall across from her, lying in dark sheets that were far different from the crimson red ones she had back in her own room. These sheets were heavier than her own, much warmer, and certainly smelled different from hers. Frowning she sat up, wincing at the cold air around her as the sheet fell away from her shoulders to her waist.

Looking around the room, it clicked that it wasn't her old room.

It was her new one here in Lucis.

Looking to the couch where she last saw the prince claim, she saw that he was still out, slumped over the cushions, one arm dangling down from the side with his fingers pressing lightly against the cold floor. Slight snores and murmurs could be heard coming past his slips as he shifted on the couch, turning his back to her as he snuggled up to the brace.

Blinking sleepily at the display, Claire leaned back with a hum as she stretched her waking muscles, readying for the day. While her body slowly woke, her mind buzzed with activity, her schedule playing out before her eyes.

The only thing that the social schedule demanded was that she and her husband dine with husband's family, learning more about them and getting comfortable around each other. Since Regis is Noctis only living relative that she knew of, it was probably going to be just a breakfast of three. Then the rest of the day would be her and Noctis relaxing around each other.

Or working on whatever it was they wanted to work on.

But she had a bit more on her plate today.

Where her own family was to hang till tonight so the couple could dine with them for dinner, and lunch could be spent between Regis and the Farrons; dad was going to rush them back to Niflheim to face uncl-king Idola.

Glancing over at the still dark sky, it clicked in her head that they would be leaving soon. Just as the sun rose up over the horizon.

She better hurry then if she wanted to see them off. She and Odin both had a tendency to wake up early, just so they can could get the day moving. Mom and Serah were usually dragged out of bed by them and her little brother was just like them, but more adaptable as he would force himself out of bed and sleepwalk through the early morning.

No doubt dad was already preparing them for the day. Her lips cracked into a smile as she thought of Hope, possibly walking right into a wall in his sleepy state.

Tugging at her shirt to ease some of the wrinkles, she debated with herself with bothering to change clothes. With Noctis, and likely most of the castle, still sleeping away, Claire decided it would just be faster to go dressed like this. Her family won't care, and anyone that would was still asleep. Nodding to herself, she slipped out, ignoring the cold of the castle as she drifted towards the guest wing where her family was getting ready for their trip back home.

It wasn't long till she found them, Odin already out in the hall, piling their handful of bags outside the bedrooms. Beside them, Serah and Hope sat against the wall, leaning against each other as they doze the early morning away. Averia slipped out as Odin stalked back in, covering her mouth with a wide, long yawn. Claire cracked a smile as their eyes met and they lazily waved to each other. Coming to meet each other half way, Averia wasted no time in wrapping Claire up in a hug, running her hands over her back soothingly, pulling her eldest daughter to lean against, lightly kissing her forehead.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Claire said.

"You did sleep didn't you? Etro knows how bad you two are-"

"Yes, I slept mom."

Averia lent them back, holding her face as she peered at Claire, studying her eyes before accepting that yes, she slept well enough. Cracking a smile, she whispered, "So how was he?"

Scowling, Claire withdrew with a grumble just as Odin came out himself. Glancing at them, he narrowed his eyes as he growled out, "I don't want to hear it."

"You signed her up for this," Averia pointed out. "And we expect grandchildren, don't we hun?" Odin huffed as he hauled their things away, knocking on Serah's and Hope's head to stir them awake. "Say goodbye to your sister." Blinking groggily after him, both turned to Claire. Smiling sleepily, they both got up and lumbered up to her. Chuckling at her sleepyheads, she brought them both into a loose hug, wincing as they both leaned against her heavily. "You two have a safe trip," she whispered to them. They hummed back as they drew away with lazy nods, slowly trailing after Odin.

Giggling at their retreating backs, Averia slid up, squeezing Claire's shoulder reassuringly. "Stay strong hunny," Averia bid, pecking Claire on the cheek before rushing after them, guiding Hope away from a coming column. Laughing quietly to herself, Claire lent on the near wall, watching as her family drift down the hall without, trying to ignore the realizationg that they were really leaving without her.

She wasn't going to be returning to Niflheim for a while.

Claire started when she heard a hurried scuffle behind her. Looking back, she blinked in surprise when she saw Noctis stumbling down after her, tripping over his feet as he scrambled after her.

"Good morning," Claire bid as he froze beside her, red faced as he stared down at the ground. "Morning," he uttered back, glancing up to see the retreating Farrons. "Was I too late...?"

"You'll catch dad," she assured. "He'll be coming back to say his own goodbye."

"Oh... you'll are really early risers," Noctis muses as he slumps on the same wall as her, sighing in relief that he wasn't too late to see Lord Odin off at least. It show respect and friendship to see a noble family off. Circumstances did demand that they leave immediately, but that didn't mean that Noctis shouldn't try to see them off.

Anyone could scarcely imagine how started he was when he woke and saw an empty bed. And with the shock came a click in his head that the Farrons were leaving this morning.

More likely, the Farrons were leaving right now.

Noctis practically jumped off the couch and raced down to the guest area, only to find Claire standing by herself, already there, and watching the fmaily disappear down the hall. It was a relief to know that he'd be seeing one person off.

Cracking a sad and amused smile, Claire explained, "Its mostly just me and my dad that are the early risers. Everyone else likes to sleep in, with Hope and Serah being the earliest. They like waking up at eight or nine."

"And you and your father?"

Claire shrugged, "I guess five or six. Mostly six." At Noctis' surprised look, she simply shrugged again, not sure what else to offer to her being an early riser. Its just how she was, and when she was a kid, sometimes she even woke up before father.

Speaking of fathers. Claire perked up when she saw him coming down the hall with purpose in his steps, his eyes locked right onto Noctis. Both straightening to meet him, Noctis inwardly grimaced as the lord easily towered over him by two heads, staring down a him with cold green eyes that held a clear warning in them. When those flickered to Claire, the cold flare dimmed as they softened, a much warmer green coloring those pale eyes as he smiled at his daughter. Reaching out and squeezing Claire's shoulder, he said, "Stay strong and sure. If you are in need of anything, don't hesitate to reach out."

Claire grabbed and squeezed his own hand right back, staring in straight in the eyes as she replied, "Same goes to you, especially." She bit her lip for a moment before adding, "Do it if you have too."

Odin gave her another squeeze before letting his hand fall away from her shoulder, promising, "Only if it comes to it."

Both Farrons knew that it likely would, each year the king became less reasonable with his old age. It was just a matter of time.

Turning to Noctis, his eyes turned cold once again, making the prince cringe a little as Odin pressured, "Keep her safe and happy, Prince Noctis."

"Of course sir, I would neve-"

"I hear something that I don't like, I'll be marching straight back to bring my daughter home."

"Yes sir," Noctis bid, trying hard to keep the stutter out of his voice. Satisfied, Odin nodded to him before Claire into one last final hug before departing, telling them to give Regis his regards and apologies. As soon as he was out of sight, Noctis whole body slumped with a heaving sigh. "I thought I was going die!" he exclaimed.

Caught off guard by the openness, Claire threw her head back and laughed. "Don't worry," she eased in her fits of giggles, "he wouldn't kill you." A silent _he'd do something much worse _following her words, which Noctis caught with a frown. "Right," he mused, tugging at his wrinkled shirt. "Breakfast. Lets get ready for breakfast."

* * *

"Up in Niflheim, families are to spend at least twenty minutes together in the morning before their schedule separates them," Claire informed as she piled her plate with desired food. Two eclairs, a pancake, and a near bowl of strawberries and grapes, with black coffee as a drink. A little more sugary than usual, but since it was a special occasion, she decided to humor her picky sweet tooth.

"Niflheim is a very family orientated kingdom," Regis mused in an agreeing hum. Just as Odin informed when he first arrived. Family, duty, honor. The code that the coastal kingdom thrived on. "I'm hoping that's something Lucis itself could learn from with a Niflheim queen."

"And that Niflheim themselves will learn to be a bit more collected and calm with this new alliance," Claire agreed, quirking both men a wary smile. Niflheim, while strongly family and loyal, it was a well known nation that thrived on strength and somewhat on boldness. Even on group meetings, where representatives are sent to help get what each kingdom wants, Niflheim didn't send fancy foxes, sneaky snakes, or coy crows to get what they want, they sent ferocious bears to those meetings, often scaring quite a few to get the point across.

Both Caelums shared her smile as humor flashed in their eyes, completely understanding what she was getting at. They've gone enough times to know, and heard plenty about it from Ignis when they convinced the future adviser to go in their stead.

_"I swear that one of these days the Niflheim is just going to kick the table across the room!" _he would declare out to the royals upon his heated return. _"Do they not realize that these are supposed to be civil and sophisticated meetings?!"_

Smirking to himself, Noctis at Claire, watching as she nibbled on a strawberry, musing to himself that no, its not likely they do.

Clearing his throat, Regis offered, "I trust you two slept well last night."

"We did," they both bid with small nods.

Eyeing them, Regis clasped his hands together as he observed them, continuing to inform them. "That is good to hear since a few nobles have remained behind to offer one last congratulations. I trust you both know what that means." Claire and Noctis paused, glancing up to Regis as the light in their dimmed. As the next ruling couple born out of an arranged marriage, there were many obstacles to get around.

Like the trust the married couple had with one another.

With so little trust at the start of their relationship, its something a lot of prowling lords would try to take advantage of, and they usually hang behind to observe and exploit.

"Who stayed behind," Claire asked immediately, her shoulders straightening as her eyes sharped. For a moment, Noctis thought he was sitting across from Odin. They really were the down-to-business sort.

"A few lesser ones from other kingdoms, but the one to watch out for is Ballad." Claire's jaw clenched at the name while Noctis rested his jaw in his clasped hands, his own eyes narrowing. Ballad. That's a family in Niflheim, one that on a shaky relation with Farrons. He's ever heard that the family's newest head, Caius, has sought Claire's hand at one instant or another. His appearing here shows his welcome tolerance for their wedding, but the prince already feel the tension of the coming meeting.

Ballad would be curious to see how well the two get along.

Noctis sighed as he felt his head throb.

"Is there anyone else?" he wondered.

"Yes. Miss Flueret has remained behind to offer you both a very hearty congratulations."

Noctis tensed while Claire looked up curiously at the name. "Nox Fluerets?" Both royals nodded, the king offering her, "The Fluerets are a family friend. Its not surprising for the princess to stay behind for something like this. I'm sure she's quite excited to meet you."

"Perhaps we could meet Stella tomorrow?"

"I'm sure we can handle both in one day," Claire declared. Noctis stared down at his plate, a little unsure about that. Could they, as two strangers, really handle either?

* * *

By demand, Ballad was the first to be seen.

With air thicker than ice than ice, and just as cold, Noctis sat as relaxed as he could across the Niflheim noble, the second one for him to officially meet. While not as intimidating as Odin was, it was quite clear that most nobles from the coastal kingdom truly relied and were known for their ferocity and strength. Where Odin felt like a patient, deadly bear; Ballad was a crouching lion, waiting to pounce and sink his claws in either prey. Even with all his political practice and experience, he could not help but keep his hands gripping at the arms of his seat, his eyes never straying from the dark purple that glared back at him.

Unlike him and his tension, both Claire and Ballad sat comfortable and relaxed in their respective seats, staring each down like coy predators, silently mocking and sizing the other.

A game the prince was sure that they played everyday.

Glancing at either of them, Noctis could barely wrap his mind around the supposed tension that they two have. He could sense, but his eyes weren't sure. Claire was indifferent and calm, her posture relaxed and somewhat slouched in her chair; a small, quiet sign of disrespect, showing that she held no fear to the man across from them.

And Lord Caius Ballad himself, sat comfortable and eased in his offered, leaning back into it, his legs crossed, and his arms lying on each arm, leaving his chest completely open. A physical, silent sign that told that he was confident and calm with his arms left uncrossed. A usual action used to help feelings of security and as a shield.

Ballad was leaving himself open on purpose, baiting his wife to strike.

Claire never moved, simply watching and waiting for their guest to reveal his intention. With this being more Niflheim politics that his own, Noctis kept his mouth shut, observing this more wild nature than interrupting it. The last thing he wanted was to poke either predator with a stick.

The tension spiked when Ballad finally moved, breathing and sighing as he finally relented. With a deep rumble, he purred, "I congratulate you both on a successful ceremony last night. The party was absolutely marvelous."

When Claire made no move to speak yet, Noctis decided to relent. "Thank you. It was an honor to have another Niflheim noble attending. And with how sensitive our relations our these days, I wasn't sure if we would see a lot."

Ballad's lips quirked up into a smile, his dark eyes glinting against his long, purple hair, hanging like a curtain on the side of his face. The prince wondered absently if it was a custom for men to grow their hair long. Or if it was a warrior thing. "The Farrons are a well-known family in Niflheim, despite how small they've recently become. With no true son, I sometimes fear that their name would be lost."

"I'm fairly sure that it would be well remembered, having two close friendships with two royal families, even bound to one through marriage," Noctis assured, watching as Claire's fingers twitched in the corner of his eye.

"Some do question about that Claire. Is your family more sly than thought of originally?"

Claire sat up a little, finally breaking the calm image she laid out. Noctis half expected her to growl, hear her own rumble from her throat like Odin did when he was annoyed. She caught him by surprise when she simply said, "We're as close to the royal families as you yourself are with our own. We know and recognize the order Ballad, something not everyone does."

"And yet you went against that order." His eyes flickered to the prince. "Marrying the prince of a rival kingdom. Your father certainly knows how to tear a kingdom apart."

"Our own king was the one that was tearing it apart, Ballad. You'd have to be blind or foolish to deny his faults and how far they've gone."

"I won't," he promised her, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands, hiding his mouth from view as his dark eyes flickered to Noctis. "But there are certainly other ways to right those faults. What convinced you that this would do it?"

"Mercy."

Ballad blinked for a moment, his dark eyes softening just a little as the understanding clicked in his head. He nodded to his hands and reclined back into his seat, recrossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap, clasped. "Mercy," he repeats, "an infamous word amongst our people. A two headed snake that is and isn't poisonous." His lips quirked up as the irony of it amused him. "You spared the killing head."

"And let the other go free to tell the world," Claire points out, standing up like this conversation was pointless and done. Noctis quickly followed suite, standing beside her as she dismissed Ballad. "I thank you for coming and for the congratulations. I understand that you'll have to return soon and sort out which side to choose. I'm sure my father would be very curious for your answer."

Ballad stood up as well, easily standing a head taller than them both as he stared down at them. "Ballads stick to their words. My duty is to the king and my honor. When a king does a poor job, its natural for someone to do a better job, and the people and families will look for that someone... I will acknowledge, Odin has played his cards well." He bowed to them both. "I thank you for receiving me on such short notice." As he straightened to leave, he smiled as he gave one last warning. "Watch out for that killing head. It certainly seeks to bite."

"I know."

* * *

**i like the idea of lightning being a natural early riser, maybe not a morning person, but training to be a soldier for so long encouraged her to waking up early.**

**i had plans to include stella here too, but i'll save that for the next chapter**


	4. friends, old and new

He wondered if he should be surprised to see the king in his office, sitting in his chair like it was rightfully his, holding one of the few picture frames he had on his desk, usually well hidden from the prying eyes of lazy strangers. Pausing at the door to stare at the old king, watching his eyes glide over the photo with grim nostalgia, Odin simply turned and resettled into his room, setting books on their shelves and his bag on a near chair to be hung up later.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Odin said aloud, glancing at the frame in Idola's hand as he set a book on a shelf by the windows on the far end of the room, his chair facing back to them. It was a picture of him and his little Claire in the throne room, both quite young. His hair was so short, barely above his shoulders but just as wild and untamed as now. Odin noted that his eyes were brighter, his smile bigger and happy as he easily balanced his firstborn daughter on his shoulder. His six year old angel had the biggest smile on her face, two teeth missing from her toothy smile, laughing as she wound her arms into his hair, her pale blue eyes hidden behind her closed eyes. Her hair was bound up by a red ribbon, a gift from the king that adored her. Odin frowned as he stared at it, realizing sadly just how long it has been.

The old king grumbled a little, the sound stuck in between a broken cough and an angry cackle. "One of the my closest friends betrayed me, sneaking off under my nose to ship off his daughter to the enemy. And now the poor girl sits in the middle of that crow's nest, just waiting to be devoured."

"She is a full grown mare, my king, raised by stallions. Not even a flock of crows could do much against a large fierce animal," Odin eased, whether to himself or to Idola, he doesn't know.

"She was going to be a general," the king bemoaned, "wild and young... she could fight off so many. She would have been so promising and strong. And you doomed her to be a mascot."

"You know as well as I do that there is more to queens than just the king and kingdom's support. You shame your wife with that declaration. I wouldn't be surprised if Ancora is turning in her grave."

Idola looked up at him, scowling, making his wrinkles even more pronounced. "Oh no Farron," he bit out, "you made her cringe first, selling Claire off like that. Turning your back to me. I should toss you into jail for this treason-"

"A noble offering his child to royalty is not treason, Your Highness."

"But to the _enemy_?!"

"To the chance of preventing a _war _Idola. I see it every council meeting, every group gathering. On the news, on each reagent's face. They're scared of this coming war. As a lord and your council, I have a right to do what I must to keep the peace, notably when I can avoid a war as best as I can. This is an alliance Idola, one that you spat on."

Furious, Idola turned away, gently setting the picture frame back where it was and simply staring at it. Odin felt that the king was trying to force his will through it, like Claire herself would pop out of the photo and run back to his side, promising him to lead the crusade her father was too scared to do. Reassuring him that he was right. With a dark mutter, Idola informed, "I love her. And Serah. They are the grandchildren I've always wanted and hoped for."

"You have a grandson."

"A bastard."

"He is your family, Nora's son," Odin persisted slowly, turning away to glare outside and watch as the waves slide along the beach. His love was already out there, a big easy smile on her face as she walked bare foot along the rim where the sand was wet and soft taking on the lovely shade of red and gold that Claire loved so much. Odin drooped a little as he realized that she wouldn't get to see her sunsets on the beach as much as she used too. He didn't know if Lucis even had beautiful sunsets.

"We met when you were eleven?"

"Yes."

"The Nabaats, they cut your parents down; I took the Farron side and took you in as my own."

"You did."

"I raised you alongside Nora, taught you everything I know, provided you with the best swordsmen in all of Niflheim to teach you. I relented when you and Nora said that you wouldn't be wed. I let you leave, travel and live off the land to learn from your hardships, to know the kingdom and its people. I accepted your marriage to the commoner you brought back with you. I approved of your choices and reputation amongst the nobles here and outside Niflehim. You were the son I always hoped to have.

"And when your first child, Claire, showed such promise, with such sharp eyes and mind... She was everything I hoped my grandchild would be. So sure and eager, she is perfect in every way, and grew into such a proud and powerful woman that I hoped she'd be. The Farrons were always what I hoped and wanted in life, to have at my side. Your family was strength that I always needed to have. Even more so when Nora left to marry a lesser Accordon lord, so thin and small, far from the strength we are known for."

His face wrinkled darkly, his silver eyes blazing. "It all started with that man. With his lovely words and _modesty_. My foolish daughter, falling for such a weakling. Insulting our name even more by having that _child _with him. And then you come out of nowhere, accepting the boy as your own-"

"Idola."

"That was your first betrayal," the king rambled, "but I could ignore such a thing. You were close with Nora, as siblings should I guess. You wouldn't ignore her child when he was in need. And I had truly thought that would be it. But then... you do _this_! My granddaughter, my perfect heiress, my general; shipped off to _breed _with a dumb little crow-"

"That is enough _my king._"

Eldercapt paused, glancing back to Odin, meeting cold and furious green eyes that blazed down at him. For a moment, the king was startled, his eyes wide as he stared up at the lord. Before his eyes narrowed back at the lord and straightened up, not letting himself get intimidated by Farron. "It is truth _my boy._" Idola spits out with his own growl. "You've gone too far with this."

"Get out of my home," Odin declared. "I will not hear you speak about my son that way, about Nora's son, your grandson this way. And I will not here you go on about this _mistake _I've made. Claire is bound to Prince Noctis and will rule at his side as queen regent. They were presented to Etro herself and approved of. Would you truly go against the goddess' will? And endanger our own kingdom with unnecessary strife? If you cannot see this, then there is no reason to continue this. I will see the throne free of you. Now. Out. Of. My. Home."

Idola turned away and stalked off towards the doors, stopping as he grabbed the handle. Glancing at the furious lord over his shoulder, Idola said solemnly, "I would have made you a king. I'm sure you would be a very good one. But you were never one for thrones. I'm sad to see that I was wrong."

The doors closed behind Idola, leaving Odin breathing hard as he glared at the doors, his hands gripped tight at his side. Muttering a dark curse, Odin stomped to his desk, absently straightening as he cussed over and over in his head. So absorbed he didn't notice the door open as a pale pink head peeked in, curious nervous teal eyes staring up at him.

"Dad?"

Odin looked up to see Serah staring up at him, frowning slightly.

Without a word he waved her over, wrapping her up into a warm hug once she was close enough. "Its going to get really rough from now on, isn't it?" she mused, glancing at the photos he had up on his desk, looking at memories she didn't know and recognizing others. Odin rubbed her shoulders gently as he pointed to certain pictures, telling and retelling her the story behind each one as the sun slowly slipped down behind them.

* * *

Noctis was nervous as he led Claire down the hall to the gala where Stalla loved to spend time at, playing the piano, gazing out the window, or up at the painting of Etro they had hung up. It was one of her favorite rooms in the manor, and it was hard to tear her away from it.

And now it was going to be Claire's first time in the room which Stella saw as her own personally castle, a home away from home.

He was unsure on how this meeting was going to go.

The two would either get along, or at each others throats.

"Stella's a childhood friend," he found himself prattling as he guided his wife along. "We've been playing together since we were little so she is practically family." Claire hummed behind, showing no disdain of any kind at this new development. Making the prince unsure on whether or not that's a good thing or not. When she glanced up at him curiously, he stiffened a little, tasting the question on her tongue.

She didn't ask as they stopped before the gala doors, hearing the pleasant music singing through the wood. Opening the doors, their eyes immediately locked onto the blonde in a ivory sun dress smiling as she played the keys expertly, swaying slightly with the music. As beautiful as ever, Noctis nodded to her as he silently introduced Stella Nox Flueret. Eyeing her up and down, Claire stepped past her husband to see her, taking in her petite and softer figure. So much gentler than those in Niflheim.

Even her mother, who was considered a delicate feather, could crumble a warrior to his knees. This woman didn't look like she could much in a fight.

She silently reminded herself never to judge a book by its cover. Hailing from a noble family, royal or not, all were taught to fight.

When the blonde showed no signs of sensing their presence, Noctis cleared his throat as he said aloud, "Stella?"

The keys hit an off note out of surprise, the young woman turning to them, her blue eyes widening before a smile bloomed over her face. "Noctis!" she exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat as she ran towards them in two big bounds, the prince barely having time to catch her as she leaps at him, laughing all the while. Claire respectfully took a step back as her husband was nearly toppled over from the attack. "H-hey," the prince managed out, straightening up and letting her fall back on her feet, giggling all the while.

Immediately her light purple, almost blue, eyes turned to Claire, looking at the future queen's figure up and down and straying on the pale pink hair on her head. Stella reached and felt her hair, rolling the rosy strands in her fingers in absolute fascination. "I've never seen hair like this before," she notes to herself, completely in awe at the bizarre coloration and just how _soft _Claire's hair was. "Is there a certain dye that you use?"

"Its natural," Claire said, stepping away so her hair fell out of the lady's hands, making her blink back into reality before smiling up at her. Clasping her hands, she rolled on her heels, rocking herself lazily as she pressed, "So your Claire Farron, Lucis' future queen?"

"I am," she confirmed, offering a hand to Stella, "and you're the infamous Stella Nox Fleuret?"

Stella giggled, "I don't know about _in_famous."

"I think its very well placed," Noctis murmured, ignoring her as Stella sharply shushed him. "I am _not _crazy Noct. Its all your own fault for being just so lazy!" Turning to Claire, Stella ranted on, "I can't even start on telling you just how often he falls asleep! Its a wonder that he gets any work done! Maybe its a good thing you two married, you can whip him up to shape."

"I am not that bad!" Noctis defended, red faced and scowling.

"Last month you hurt Lord Harvey's feelings by falling asleep during his speech!"

"It was taking him thirty minutes to say thank you!"

Raising an eye brow and quirking her lips up into an amused smile, Claire lent back and watched as the two squabble, distinctly remembering that Harvey was a neutral noble family caught right in between Lucis and Niflheim, having the political favor of Lucis and the warrior skill of Niflheim they were quite famous and highly respected. Though Claire recalled that the current head of the house, Cecil, was known to be quite a bit of a preacher...

She didn't blame him for dozing off in the lord's presence. She knew very well how Lord Cecil could go on and on.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Stella," Claire cut, interrupting the old childish argument the two have and drawing both their eyes to her. "A queen's job is to council and help her king. Part of that is making sure he doesn't fall asleep in front of important guests." While Noctis flushed, Stella beamed, her eyes shining even brighter. "I'm so glad someone finally gets it! This really will be a good match for you Noct," she declared, "she's not going to take any of your shit."

_"Stella!"_

Laughing, she took Claire's hand and pulled her along, saying, "You haven't seen the garden yet have you? Its absolutely beautiful! And along the way, I'm going to tell you every embarrassing story I remember about Noct. And you Noct, go take your nap or something, it looks like you haven't slept in a while. Don't worry we'll be fine!"

Amused smiles on their faces, the two women disappeared before the stuttering, red faced prince could stop them. Already he could hear the tall tale of second grade, when he was sick and accidentally threw up in Stella's favorite lunch box. "And it was an antique!" the blonde added dramatically to the air.

* * *

Claire decided that she liked Stella.

Hyperactive and friendly, she was a healthy mix of two treasured friends back at home, bringing her a small sense of familiarity and nostalgia to the rosette. For the moment though, she focused on the stories Stella was eager to share, laughing with her as she imagined each one, trying hard to picture them. Stella was just as eager as Claire, quieting and listening when the future queen had her own tales to share, and laughing with her.

It was a natural friendship between the two, ones that Claire always adored finding in life.

"The Ballads have always been at odds with my family, but both sides always desired to get past that, both our fathers had tried to convince me and Caius to befriend each other, perhaps even get engaged, but we just didn't get along enough too. Once I was so mad at him, I pushed the wedding cake off the table and right on top of him," Claire said, chuckles escaping her as her eyes gleamed in absolute mirth.

Stella chortled, "Reminds me of the tight Noctis' friend, Gladiolus, dumped worms in my hair once. He was actually aiming for Cor Leonis, head of the royal guards. I was at the wrong place and time unfortunately."

"I bet that wasn't fun."

"Oh dear heavens no," Stella shuddered, "I rather I had a cake dumped on me. Would have been tastier."

Claire smiled, completely relaxed as she snickered. Stella smiled along side her, skipping lightly as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm glad your enjoying your stay so far," Stella admitted to her. "I know how scary and lonely it can be when stuck in a new kingdom for a while. I was studying up in Solheim for a year, it wasn't fun at the start."

"Isn't Solheim a little full of themselves?"

Stella shrugged, "I'd say each kingdom is a little full of themselves, but they each have their reason for it... So, how you like Noct so far?"

Claire hummed, noting that this is where the interrogation begun. She was suspecting it much earlier, as soon as they were out of Noctis' earshot. "He's very sweet," she said evenly. "A little shy, but I think we'll get along just fine."

"I think he was a little scared of you," Stella offered, giggling, "I know I was. There were so many scary rumors around your family. And when I saw a glimpse of Odin," Stella shivered, "it was a little scary. Walking by him was like walking by a tiger. Meeting him and then all that we heard about you, we didn't know what to expect."

"I'm glad things are working out much better," Claire said. "Better to be amongst friends than enemies."

"Especially when you know that they are on your side," Stella added, stopping as she turned to face Claire, her smile dropping as she took upon a more serious expression. Claire faced her respectfully, equally serious. "I am aware that the Farrons are very closet to King Eldercapt. Very, very close. I doubts its easy to go against family like this, much less have it so divided. Most lords wouldn't go against their king like that, that they would stand by their side and try to survive through the war... your family actually made an effort to stop it and your getting a civil war as thanks for it."

"We didn't do it blindly," Claire assured, "we expected Ido, King Eldercapt to turn against us. But most lords in Niflheim are on our side, this won't be a long struggle."

"Still," Stella insisted with a small bow, "thank you."

* * *

**Ancora is an OC i made for a future lightis fic, and i decided to include her as Idola's late wife. her name is latin for _hope _**

**there really needs to be more fics resolving around lightning's parents, at least i wouldn't mind seeing more. i'm very curious about what people thought what sort of family the farrons where while they were together. **


	5. making it work

**sorry for the wait!**

* * *

It was near evening when Claire found Noctis again. Finally released from Stella's side after touring the whole castle, from ballroom to gardens and the forest around, she returned to her room to find the prince flopped over their bed, his back to her and his hair in an ever messy array. As an amused smile automatically twitching up to her lips, she quietly slipped into the room, her steps light and easy with years of practice. Born from a game she used to play as a child, a challenge to see how quiet she could be when she woke before her parents. From years of trial and survival, her father has grown to be a very light sleeper.

While her mother was a very deep sleeper.

Both she and Serah inherited Odin's sensitivity to sounds in the night, only her sister liked sleep a lot more than her.

Sitting on the bed with a soft sigh, she pulled her shoes off and freeing the confines of her feet to the air. Rolling her feet and stretching, she eased back a little as she stared at the grey brown cieling above, finding herself liking the color. It was very relaxing.

She paused when she heard the mattress shift behind her, alerting her that Noctis wasn't as out as she had thought. "You're back?" a soft voice asked.

She confirmed, "I escaped."

She could hear the humor in his voice as he replied, "I should have warned you that she gets carried away." Sitting up, he turned her, sleepy eyed and blinking as he woke. She wondered, "You've been napping all day?"

"Like Stel suggested. It was nice. And needed. So what did you two do all day?"

"Toured the whole Caelum manner, I saw your gala, your gardens, a bit of the forest around the castle."

Noctis slouched back with a frown, leaning against the bed frame. "Well I guess that sums up all the things we could do today... or tomorrow I guess."

"That can't be the only thing we could do. A castle can only humor you for so long."

"Well... I can't think of much else we could do. Swim?"

"How about we spend the day exploring Lucis, I wouldn't mind checking out the city."

"That could be something," Noctis said, excitement growing in his voice, signaling that Claire had made the right offer. Cracking a smile, she pulled her pants off and replaced them with shorts, ignoring the flushing prince behind her as she considered her shirt. Not particularly fancy and still comfortable and fresh, she decided to go ahead and sleep in it.

Unhooking her bra and resting it on a near chair, she slipped into bed before Noctis had time to react. "Sorry," he babbled hurriedly, "I'll-" She cut him off as she grabbed his shirt sleeve, tugging him back onto bed. "We'll have to share the bed sometime," she reasoned. Noctis blushed at that, weakly arguing, "Not a little too soon for you?"

"No, its perfectly fine for me. The sooner we get used to it, the better." Claire was completely nonchalant about the prince's nervousness, pulling up the blankets up and snuggling underneath easily. Awkwardly and slowly, Noctis followed her example and slid underneath. Soon both were settled in and staring up at the cieling, Claire's side pulled up to her chin for warmth while Noctis had his shoulders bare, his hands clasped and resting on his chest.

Silence passed between them as they laid out in bed, all to aware of each breath the other took, each twitch, and the heat they gave off.

"Are you even tired?" she asked him, curious.

He cracked a wary grin. "I'm always tired," he admitted. "Won't be long till I'm taking over the throne." Even more so now that he was married. Married. That was still a weird thought and fact.

"Its a good thing I'll be here to help," she offered him. "Can't leave you to burden the whole thing."

Noctis fiddled with his fingers as the thought popped into his head. "Do you... do you think we'll be good...?"

"King and queen?" Claire guessed. "I think so. We both have the preparation for it, a desire for peace, and no current hunger for power. We're pretty content with where we are in life. I think we'll be fine. You've had your training with your father and I have worked with Idola enough to know how to run a kingdom, and make a council piss in their pants."

Noctis laughed at her choice of words, relishing the slang. It wasn't that was heard to often from any political figure. His smile fell as he lightly pressed. "How are you doing? About the whole thing with King Eldercapt?"

He felt her shrug, the mattress shifting with the movement. "Well enough I suppose."

"Really?"

She sighed quietly, a frown on her face as she realized she didn't sound too convincing. Even to herself. Slowly, she went on, "I'm disappointed, sad; but not surprised." Noctis glanced at her, the dim light barely showing her face to him as she continued. "This is a man that has been something of a grandfather to be for a very long time. And the rest of the Eldercapt family have been equally friendly. Aunt Nora, she was great. Fun, open, and bold. She and mom were the best of friends. Ans Uncle Bart, a little awkward, but an equally sweet man. It hit everyone hard when they passed. Especially Hope. It took nearly a whole year to get him to talk again."

She shook her head. "I don't know what happened to him, but Idola started to crack for some reason. Maybe it was because of Ancora's death, I don't know; but he started wanting more and his expectations and dreams started to get a little too big."

"Like disapproving Nora's marriage?"

"That's certainly one of them. Sometimes I do wonder if he did arrange it." Her grip tightened on the sheets, wondering if Idola would go so far as to arrange something like that for them.

"I was hoping that this would snap him out of it. Realize that enough is enough, his most trusted adviser and general seeking to bring the world peace. I don't think it did nothing but add wood to the fire." She grimaced as she murmured darkly. "Niflheim's going to have a rare civil war."

"Lucis is at your side and service," he promised her.

Claire glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the cieling and murmuring a soft, "Thank you."

Sharing a small smile with her, Noctis closed his eyes and tried to relax into the mattress, ignoring the awareness of another body near his and settle with sinking into his dreams. It wasn't long till the only sound to be heard in the room where their soft even breathes as they slept the night away.

* * *

Lucis was a lot more colorful than Claire had originally thought. Instead of black like she had thought, the building were light grey and towering. Light and color easily and eagerly reflected off each one adding their own shine to the capitol. And with the greenery planted all around, it brought out a natural and easy feeling with Lucis, matching the forest that surrounded it.

The civilians themselves were open and easy, going about their business with their heads bent down, checking their cells and skillfully weaving around others. Only a couple had glanced their way but over all, Claire enjoyed the fact that they were mostly ignored.

Keeping her light grey hood up and hiding her bright out of place hair, and adding her worn jeans to her wear, Claire blended in well with Lucis, not drawing any attention to herself what so ever. So her knowledge, most of the civilians didn't know her appearance, only a princess by name that came from Niflheim. She felt that it was pretty safe for her to walk around in broad daylight.

Noctis on the other had, she had a feeling he didn't go out too much, or got the chance to get often.

Dressed in a flashy leather jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses; the future queen felt that her king could have dressed better for the occasion, something a little more worn to match with the world outside. But she supposed it was good enough since he wasn't attracting as much attention as she feared at first. Cracking a smile at her nerves, she casually asked him, "So, what are some of the great wonders of Lucis?" Looking up at the stores and the wide streets, she could tell already that there were a wide variety of stores and attractions, and most where to be found here in the capitol close to the royals.

Niflheim was a little broader in comparison, and not as tightly packed as since. While relaxing, Claire suspected that with the right amount of tension, this city could feel very... caging. She wondered if Noctis would feel that Niflheim was too open perchance if he ever went under extreme measures.

"Uh," was the first intelligent thought that came out of his mouth as he slowly walked down the street with her, frowning as he tried to think of what she would like or be interested in. It was hard to guess since he only knew that Niflheim was an old war country, and were traditionalists. Well, most were. Claire and her family seemed open to change so long as what was important to them remained the same.

So what would an open traditionalist like in and open and ever changing city?

"Well there's Lucis' History Museum, aquarium... though its not as grand as Niflheim's or Accordo's I'm sure. Both live on the coast so have a better access." So probably not the aquarium since anything had probably paled in comparison...

"I got it!" Noctis exclaimed, catching Claire off guard with the explanation.

Ignoring her imploring look, he took her hand and lead her towards _Mars_ street, knowing that would have entertainment that she would be familiar with and would probably enjoy out of everything else here. "Dad considered closing this place down a few times," he rambled as he lead her through the people, "but too many people enjoyed going for it to get closed down. It's only staying up for now with high security and promise that the merchandise will never leave the building."

"Where are we going?" Claire wondered.

Noctis just flashed her a smile as he pulled her along, stopping only when they reached the desired building. Her eyes wide at the sight of it, her smile grew as she went up to it without him, eager to experiment.

Lucis only building where it was allowed to shoot guns. Often frequented retired officers and guards, or frustrated moms that needed to vent by shooting at billboards; it seemed like the perfect place for a Niflhem to hang. As a war country, they were open and fond of all sorts of weapons, from blades, to staves, and to guns.

It really was an ideal place to start out their date.

When they were both registered and signed, they stood in a shared booth, two guns that Noctis didn't know laid out patiently before them, with Claire adjusting her headphones and goggles. Around them, loud bangs could be heard from everywhere, making Noctis instinctively twitch at each one, though Claire hardly batted an eye.

"Know how to use a gun?" she shouted over to him.

"Not really," he shouted back, a little nervous to hold and use it as he eyed the weapon. With guns being banned in Lucis, he never had a need or chance to learn how to use one. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

But Claire was eager to teach, he could tell by the gleam in her pale blue eyes. "Its all in the wrists and eyes," she told him, jerking her hand up as an example. "To shoot a perfect shot, you need a good sense of balance, technique, and quite a bit of practice. And no two guns are alike. These two," she tapped the booth where the two small guns lay, "are handguns. Pistols to be precise. They are used for close targets, shotguns and rifles are used to long ranged, which is why we're not using those today."

"Why are we wearing goggles?" Noctis shouted, he could get the headphones but goggles?

"Protects your eyes from hot gas, lead particles, and flying shells as they are shot out of the gun," she clarified easily, picking up one of the two guns and showing him the proper way of holding it. "Keep it facing away from you and everyone else, even with safety on, better safe than sorry. Have it tilted down as you unlock the safety," she went on, showing him by unlocking the gun by pulling the top of it back. Then she held it up with two hands and pointed at the target.

"Hold with two hands as you aim, your fingers clear away from the side. When it shoots, the gun will jerk and will pinch or scrape your fingers. Now keep you body firm and balanced," she showed him, setting her feet apart and bending her knees, a solid form for shooting, "aim well, and fire."

A lone loud bang erupted out of her hands and flew straight towards the target, hitting the figure in the center of their head. Noctis gulped a little at the sight. "You're turn," Claire said, unloading the gun and putting the safety back on hers.

Oh dear, Noctis thought as he shakily picked up his.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun," Claire assured him as the left, stretching back happily while Noctis rolled his sore fingers around, trying to ease away the tension from gripping his gun too hard.

Shooting a gun was a lot more work than he had thought originally. Half the time when a gun was fired at him, they just aimed and shoot. He didn't think there was more to it than that alone. Shaking his head, he asked aloud, "Lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, we spent a good couple of hours in there."

"Oh yeah, you were having way too much fun with that gun."

"It was a pretty good one, though not near as good as my gunblade."

He laughed, "I'm sure. I think i'll just stick to my swords though."

She agreed, "Guns are an acquired taste, most weapons are."

"So? Anything in particular you want for lunch?"

Claire hummed, tilting her head as she thought about what she wanted. Almost a little too quietly, she asked, "Do you have a sushi place? Or some sea food restaurant?"

"I think I have the perfect place in mind," he assured her. "And thankfully, its not far." Offering his hand to her with a broad smile, he laughed when she put hers in his slowly, a warm blush on her cheeks. As soon as their hands clasped together, they set out down the street, hand in hand, and side by side. Their shoulders brushing occasionally as Noctis walked on.

Claire kept her eyes on the city, taking the sights and sounds, trusting the prince to lead her to their destination. After a while, she couldn't help but ask, "So, what did you really want to talk about?"

Noctis started. "What?"

"Last night," she put in. "You weren't sure about something and you were going to ask, I guess us as rulers and you went with it. Was that really what you wanted to know?"

"Oh." It was his turn blush, though his was much dark than hers. Still, her own cheeks automatically warmed at the prospects that he could bring up. Clearing his throat, he managed out, "I, I was wondering about us. As a couple. Do you, do you think we'd be a happy couple? I don't doubt that we'll be a good king and queen. But as a couple, as a family; would we be a good one?"

Her blush died down at the question, a sense of calm washing over her at the uneasy question. It was something to wonder and worry about. She wondered about such matters as well. Would they be good parents? Would their child love them? Would they really stay side by side, shouldering both tense kingdoms?

"What do you think?" she asked instead, her voice calm and soothing, her own body relaxed against his. The same calming effect that Farrons just seemed to pass on to others with debates like this. "I think we could be good," he admits. "So far, we're getting along very well." He did think they were getting more comfortable with each other. Even if he woke with an elbow digging into his gut and she with snoring in her ears, neither didn't seem to have slept horribly. They both woke in a good mood and well rested.

"I think we could make it as a couple, but somewhat happy if not completely." If they didn't work out as lovers, they would be solid friends.

Claire considered his answer and nodded as she agreed with him. "I think so too." She held up their clasped hands, fit snugly together in a secure clasp. "I think we'll make it far and very well, as king and queen, as friends, and as lovers. I don't know for sure if we really were the best match for each other, but for what we love, I'm sure we'll do just fine."

There is no guarantee that they would work out, but she was confident that they could.

Especially if they both wanted it.

Stopping them for a moment, Noctis stared at her while she peered back up at him, curious as to why the stopped. For a small bit, it felt like they were at their wedding night again, seeing each other for the first time. Her eye lashes were long, her eyes sharp and sure, her lips soft and pale, lovely without any lipstick slathered on. Instinctively, Noctis leaned into towards her slowly, leaving it open for her to draw away from him.

She blinked in surprise before relaxing, catching him off guard when she leans up and meets him where he paused.

Her lips were as soft as he remembered, fitting against his perfectly and the movement, Noctis shuddered, forgetting here he was for a moment as he stepped closer, soaking in the kiss and enjoying the feel of her lips and soft body lightly pressing against his. When they drew away, hazy eyed and breathing hard, they smiled goofy smiles as they laughed and giggled at themselves.

Yes, they both thought to themselves, they could make this work.


	6. threads, strong and weak

**one more chapter, and Bound will be complete. **

* * *

The courtyard was singing, sharp hisses of steel clashing together, scattering amber sparks all over the air, dying before they hit the earth. To everyone near it was a warning that an intense sparring match was going down. Silver cut hard against white, the red design looking grim and worn compared to the vivid green painted over the white sword, straight and strong in contrast to the curving jagged sword.

As the two gunblades clashed and tore at each other, the wielders danced around them. They swerved, swung, duck, rose, blocked, struck, backed away, pressed; all the while their eyes stayed locked, light blue staring intently into determined greens, neither faltering as they listened to their blades sing, listening to where they wanted to go.

For in Niflheim, its strongly believed that weapons are partners, comrades through life. If there was one that was going to get the fighter to survive, it was the weapon, experience, and instinct.

But here in this relaxed competition, it was their gunblades the two fighters listened too, not the instinct to kill; simply settling for challenging their experiences.

Blazefire and Alexander tore away from each other, their owners leaning away from each other, before charging, the two gunblades meeting in a furious lock as the two lent their weight into it, trying to shove the other off balance. Normally, with her height and strength, Claire usually won at this point, but she smiled proudly as Hope stood his ground, his teeth gritted in concentration as he narrowed his eyes at her, intent on standing his ground, at the very least.

"You've been practicing," she noted.

"Been working with Rygdea, Fang, and Cid," Hope managed out. Usually he'd train with Odin and Claire, but since one was married away in another kingdom and the other busy with politics, Hope had to settle with whoever was open. Sometimes he'd even try training with Snow, but that never usually worked out since the man only knew martial arts.

Being here to spar with Claire again was like a breathe of fresh. His body felt alive as she met his challenge, and patient enough to let him move anyway he saw fit. All other men that he tried training with (besides Odin), all saw that he should increase his physical strength. Both Farrons encouraged him to learn about speed. It was what they thrived on more than physical strength. Their speed, agility, and flexibility was what they were truly known for.

Hope would like the Esthiems to be known for it as well.

He felt Claire give a little on their lock and dove in, intent on knocking the gunblade from her hands only to find himself slashing at air, Claire's body swerving around to his unguarded back, Blazefire lightly pressing at his shoulder blades. A feint he realized. Behind him she hummed aloud, "I win."

Pouting, he let Alexander drop and switch close, the blade locked within the gun and stashed in his black case. He turned to face Claire as she slid Blazefire in her own crimson case. Meeting his gaze with a smile, she eased, "You lasted much longer. You are getting better. You just need to learn to pick up your feet a little more."

"Which is hard when everyone fights by keeping their feet on the ground," the teen bemoaned, stamping his feet in exasperation. "I wish you could just stay in Niflheim," he grumbled.

She tilted her thoughtfully at the wish, her eyes calm as she considered him. "I do wish that too," she admitted.

"Then why don't you come back?" Hope asked, excitement rising in his tone. "Are you really needed here?"

"I am married now," she told her adopted brother patiently, guiding him off the training grounds and into the garden so that they could cool down and relax. "I have a duty to stick by my husband and his family in their time of need."

"And you own family?"

"This is my way of helping our own family. I sealed an alliance Hope. With that alliance, most if not all the nobles in Niflheim have turned away from your grandfather. I think all he has left is his kingsguard. And I heard from mother, Serah, and Fang that even that loyalty is dwindling. It won't be long now." She eyed the koi pond that Noctis' mother had adored, watching the gold, white, black, and orange fish all swim around in graceful calm. "We'll have a new king."

"But you won't be back home," he murmured, glum.

Reaching up, dragged Hope to her side so he could lean on her in a one armed hug. "I'm sure we'll see each other enough." She cracked a grin at the thought. No doubt she'd be sent up a few times to help with negotiations. They were sure to see each a few times at least. "If not, I'll make time to visit. Besides," she added with a tease, "who else is going to perfect your training?"

He quirked his lips up, chuckling at that as he lent his head back on her shoulder, breathing in the odd assortment of vegetation around him. Very different from the salt fresh air of the ocean that sat near their home. Opening his eyes and staring down at the pond, he knew without asking that she missed the beach. It might be a long while before she could walk along the sand bare foot.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, startling her, "if I was a little older and stronger, you might not have been married off."

"That's something out of your control," she said simply, running her hand through his ivory hair. "Don't dwell on what could, only on what is and will be. What's done is done."

"All you can do is move forward," Hope quoted, a famous term from the Farrons.

She hummed, watching one fish splash at the surface, diving into the middle of the school and startling all the others. Her hand moved to his shoulder as she offered, "Lets get something to eat. I haven't had lunch yet."

"I don't think Serah has either," Hope added, perking up as he tried to find his other sister in the garden. When they first arrived, Serah was quick to insist to see the garden that Noctis's mother was known for. Hope and Claire instead headed out to the training grounds, eager for a spar, leaving their mother alone to see the king.

Noctis was currently out with his friends, going out to meet with the lords in between Niflheim and Lucis, and to gather a little more information. So far, Niflheim has been stuck in a cold war. Idola locked himself away in his castle while her father has been hosting meetings all over the place, trying to find a suitable lord to stand in till Hope was old enough to take the throne. Of course there were lords that sought the throne for themselves or refused to serve under some other lord.

She knew Caius Ballad desired the throne.

Jhil Nabaat just wanted everyone to bow at her feet.

Galenth Dysley loved the thought of being king.

And Yaag Rosh, head of the kingsguard, frowned at the thought of serving a young King Hope.

Then there were a small handful that wanted Odin to be king, specifically the lords in between the two kingdoms like Lords Cecil, Firion, Lady Garnet... Claire sighed. She wasn't even there for all the political drama and she was getting a headache still. Shaking her head, she pulled Hope along, suggesting that they should try and find Serah, then they can all dine on lunch together, just like old times.

From above, Averia watched her children from the king's window, her hands grasped together behind her as Regis stood next to her, observing the Farron siblings curiously. Answering the silen question, Averia said, "They don't know."

"You don't think Claire has a right at the very least?" Regis mused.

"She does," Averia agreed. "But she has enough to focus on already."

Just a few days ago, Eldercapt has made a move. Small in commoner eyes, but foreboding for a noble. Eldercapt had sent them a ruin of their sigils. A horse, once proud and tall was headless and cracked, one rear leg missing. Glued to its side were crooked black wings that hung limply at the statue's sides. The memory made Averia shiver. Idola was going to hit hard when he came.

"She's proven to be quite an asset here."

"So I'm hearing, is it true that she's rivaling young Lord Scientia." She grinned at the fact, her eyes playfully. "How is he handling having some competion?"

"Not as well as I hoped, but well enough I suppose. We have views, tactics, and opinions from both inside and out." In truth be told, Ignis and Claire have taken up a friendly rivalry in this meetings. It started with Ignis distrust for the future queen and with her eager to meet any challenge. As they offered ideas to the table, they sought ways to combat them. They were becoming quite the team.

The king paused for a moment before turning to Lady Farron, eyeing like a plotting crow, the sigil that represented the Caelums. He had a question that was heavy and tense. Averia suspected that it was one that tested her own loyalty. His polite silence made her chuckle. "You're free to ask what Eldercapt is planning," she told him, "be aware that no one knows for sure."

"Claire suspects that he might come on water, sailing up Acqua Fredda."

"It is a very Eldercapt plan," Averia agreed, her smile finally dropping as she frowned, her bright eyes dimming darkly. "Personally, I don't think its one that he'll go with. I don't even know if he has a plan. He's locked himself away not long after the wedding. And this solitude has only addled him further." She glanced up at Regis, her expression grave and serious, a sight rare and strange on the usually relaxed noble's face.

"Keep a close eye on your son Regis. He's on his last string, and its breaking. I don't know who he's going to come after, Noctis or my husband, but if he's going to move, its going to be to one of those two."

* * *

Noctis slouched back in his seat, face held by a fisted hand. As the car drove through the streets, Ignis at the wheel his eyes locked on the road, Noctis barely moved in the back seat as he waited for the trip to end, only sign that he was even still conscious was the annoyed twitch of his eyes when light flashed over the window as the car sped down the highway. From where he sat, the lights was just another minor annoyance to add to these days.

The meeting had been a total waste of time in Noctis' opinion. Sent down to supervise and see if he could find anything new, any news on Eldercapt or anyone in Niflheim that could hint at what the man was plotting; Noctis was grim to learn that he found none.

Eldercapt has yet to move.

The only perk that came out of it was something he already knew, the lords in between promising their support to him and Claire, along with a few words of encouragement. _It would end soon, _they promised him. _Cold wars always seem to last the longest._

For the prince, the cold war hasn't felt as long for him as it has for others. He just been preoccupied to focus much on it. He's heard bits and pieces, but since neither side of Niflheim has moved much, nothing has demanded his serious attention. What has kept his attention was his wife.

Since their wedding, from days, turning to weeks, and starting to turn into a whole month afterwards; he liked to think they've come far as a couple. It was official after their first date that the bed was continuously shared between them. Awkward and very conscious at first, Noctis was starting to find that he couldn't bare with the idea of sleeping alone for once, to have Claire elsewhere.

He was happy to say he wasn't the only one.

Besides the council meetings and strategies to prepare, Claire spent a good while mentoring recruits and cadets. Exhausting work that made her dead tired by the end of the day. He never saw her falter till they were both alone in the room, her firm pressed up to him as she slept.

The comfort of sleeping near each other wasn't the only thing that grew between them.

Touch was becoming something common.

Before where they paused and considered if touching was ok, they now did it without thought. Leaning on one another, a hand on a shoulder, arm wrapped securely around a torso. And kissing. What was once shy now bloomed to something bolder, calmer even. When they kissed, it was natural and without thought. Whether and the cheek, nose, forehead, or on the lips; it was becoming a natural phenomenon.

And he still enjoyed each one, as did she.

His lips quirked up into a small, shy smile. They were making work. They truly were.

They still had their fights, something common as the comfort grew, but most those fights were small. Complaints about his snoring (which he still didn't believe), how she "fought" in her sleep and bruised him with her kicks and punches (she nearly broke his nose once with a sharp jab of her head), how she couldn't go wandering in Lucis alone, how he loved climbing trees too much, how she loved water too much, or teleported away when he was done with a conversation and how she blew up with she was pissed.

They weren't perfect, but they were making it work. And they were enjoying it. To the prince, that was all that mattered.

Laughing to himself, he couldn't help but think what their kids were going to be like. Would they have her pink hair? Or would it be something darker? His black? Or something lighter than that, perhaps brown? And their eyes. No doubt they would inherit the crystal's power, turning their eyes red for battle or when they were angry, but would their natural eye color be? Her icy blue? Or his deeper shade?

Noctis shifted uncomfortably as it clicked in his head what he was thinking about, turning his pale cheeks pink. Sex was a matter that hasn't be breached quite yet and neither side were pushing to do the act.

There were times that were leading up to it. When kisses grew to passionate, either from frustration or just falling too deep into the moment. Her back to the wall or him on the garden floor while she loomed above. Her body was always soft the few times he caressed her, roaming his hands up her torso to her firm shoulders, feeling her soft hair tickle his finger tips. Her own hands were just on his body, pressing all the right spots with just the right pressure. He found it hard to think when her hands moved along his chest and curved around to his back; it was even harder when he caught sight of her eyes.

Her eyes had always had some sort of ethereal glow to them, and they always seemed brightest in these moments of love, lust, and passion.

They never got too far since there was always a distraction. Someone walking in on them, or one of them realizing that there were more important matters at hand.

Any progress was put on hold, and the fault laid with both sides. They both stopped when they felt that they needed too.

He had a kingdom to prepare for, and she had family stuck in the middle of a coming civil war.

She always made a point to tell him, she loved how his eyes flared red in their moments of heat, which never failed to make him blush and stutter. Most were caught off guard by the change.

Noctis shifted a little in the backseat, watching the world go by and trying to distract himself from their close moments of passion. Efforts were in vain. He noted absently that they never had these moments in their room, where they were welcomed and secure to have them. Most of the time they were just too tired.

Maybe, maybe it was time though.

They've been married for almost a month now. Didn't most couples do it on that very night, and the for almost every day there after?

They were both comfortable enough with each other, and had plenty moments of passion leading up to it before it was stopped. It was... it was time for them to enjoy each other.

* * *

Claire swiped and cleaned the handgun Noctis was learning to use, securing that there was nothing that would deter its performance when they practiced. After he showed her the shooting club, Claire has become quite a regular customer, much to Noctis' wariness.

She decided then after his first lesson that they would continue. While they offered combative tips to each other, helped them both improve their skill with swords; she was very insistent about him learning to use a gun. Noctis was against till she shot him a dark evil eye. "If we end up in war with Niflheim, there's going to be a lot of guns against swords," she told him on his forced second lesson, adjusting his shotgun, "I'm aware that in close combat, the sword will win out. But guns have distance over most, if not all, blades."

She pointed the gun at him to add to her statement. "I want you to at learn how to snipe before you get sniped."

Noctis couldn't help but smile, his hands raised as he tried to ease, "I'm sure I'll be fine-"

"Shut it. I'm not going to become a widow at fucking twenty one. Now learn how to use it before I call Prompto in here, and Stella to back me up on this matter." The prince accepted the lessons then. Last thing he wanted was for the two blondes to gang up on him, siding with his queen. She noted it annoyed her husband a bit that she that she got along with the sharp shooter.

He was a little on the intolerable side, but was the only one beside herself that knew how to use a gun.

It offered something they both could talk about.

Cracking an amused smile, Claire rolled the gun over in her hands, content to see that it was clean and ready for practice. With Noctis getting a rare day off tomorrow now that his trip was done, she wanted to try and get at least an hour of shooting in before whisking him away to his favorite bar, 7th Heaven. She was sure Tifa would be excited to see them.

Just as she set the gun down with the few others she was able to scramble up, her cell rang loud and clear in armory. Not thinking about it, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

_"Claire," _an unmistakable voice rang, worried and tense.

She paused at the tone, her eyes sharpening and alert like a predator looking for its challenger. "Rosch," she returned warily. Yaag Rosch was the head of the kingsguard, and a somewhat rival of hers that she tolerated. He never called anyone unless it was serious business.

_"King Eldercapt is gone."_

Claire's blood turned cold at the warning, instinctively she looked around the room, as if the old king was there, watching her. She was alone as before, no one else in sight. "Any idea where?"

_"None. But I think he might come after you, your husband, or your father. We're not too sure." _

"Thanks for the heads up," she said, hanging up before he could stop her. Grabbing her gunblade and sealing it in her crimson halter, Claire left the armory and wandered out to the garden, her eyes searching for the secret intruder that may be there. Idola wouldn't know where Noctis was since the prince was on the move (or so she reassured herself), she didn't know if he was truly bold enough to confront her father, but to come to her? She could see the possibility.

After a moment of consideration, she turned and left the Caelum's gardens. She walked on and on, through the castle doors and off the royal property, into the city her husband didn't liked her going into alone.

She saw him immediately as soon as she stepped out.

He stood out like a ghost against the small crowd outside, his body hunched and tired, his ivory clothes wrinkled and worn. He looked much older the last time she saw him. His eyes were still sharp, cold, and furious as they peered at her, the silver flecks against his green irises burned bright in silver city of Lucis. Claire approached him, never breaking contact with his gaze. Stopping in front of him, she nodded off in one direction as she offered him, "I know a good sushi place."

* * *

She wondered if he walked the whole way to Lucis.

His hand shook fiercely as he stabbed each roll with a fork, barely able to keep it up as he brought it to his waiting mouth. Across from him, Claire observed carefully, her own chopsticks held perfectly in her hands. He was thinner than the last time she remembered too, his eyes sunken in a little, making him look a little owlish. It was added by the red bags under his eyes.

He looked like he was going to give at any moment, not a mad king about to start a war.

Claire sighed to herself as she bit into another piece of her meal, rolling the avocado, raw crab meat, seaweed, and rice on her tongue. She wasn't as mad as she thought she'd be when they finally met again. She felt more... sad. Perhaps that was the best word to describe it. Sad and disappointed.

"How... is your marriage," the old king asked, a croak and tremor in his once proud voice.

"Its going very well," she answered honestly. Something she couldn't quite believe herself. By the way Idola looked at her, his eyes cold and furious, he didn't believe her either. If anything, he looked like he was betrayed. He kept himself composed and calm though, continuing to eat and not making a scene. Knowing it wouldn't do much good, she couldn't help but add, "I'm happy Idola."

"You are not happy," the king snapped, talking more to himself than her. "We've been enemies for too long. You can be happy. You're a prisoners."

"Then I'm a willing prisoner."

He scowled at her, shaking his head like she was insane. In his riled state of mind, he probably thought she was. "You should be home," he said, "home with your people, your family, people you belong with. Not here, amongst these lying faulty crows with their tricks and their lies." He looked up at her, his dark eyes wild. "Ancora thought she could trust them too. And look where that got her."

"This marriage was made in a mutual agreement."

He didn't seem to hear her as his eyes drooped and his body slumped forward, looking exhausted. "My precious granddaughter," he whimpered to himself. "My little girl, they can't have you. They won't have you. They can't take you too."

Claire reached out, grasping his hand and squeezing, making him look up into her strict gaze. "Grandpa," she said, "they can't take what was never stolen."

His eyes widened and his face seemed to crumble, for a mere minute, it looked like the great King Idola Eldercapt was going to cry. Then his face hardened as he withdrew his hand from her, the wrinkles more defined, looking like cracks on his face as he stood up with a serious front. He considered himself for a moment, choosing his words carefully as he stared down at her. When he spoke, his voice was grave, but strong once more. "Know that I have and will always, love you."

"And I you," Claire returned.

Idola looked sad for a second be he shook his head and left her alone at her table, murmuring, "We'll see when all of this is done. I doubt even you will forgive me in the end."

From where she sat alone, Claire offered no reply as she watched him leave feeling only disappointment and sadness as she watched the great king crumble away.


End file.
